This invention relates generally to heating apparatus, and specifically to such apparatus which improve the operating characteristics of a fireplace.
The fireplace has for centuries been a primary source of home heating, and many developments have been made to improve the efficiency thereof. Advances in the overall design and selection of materials have vastly increased the amount of useful heat radiated into the work space. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,174 discloses a fireplace of sheet metal construction having a firebox with a rear wall of reverse curve design for radiating heat into the work space. Also, that patent discloses a hearth design having an air discharge opening connected to outside air for providing an inflow of air to the fireplace to satisfy draft requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,415 discloses other improvements in fireplace design which regulate draft by controlling chimney throat configuration. Primarily, this patent teaches the use of a unique deflector which selectively controls the upward movement of hot gases and the downward movement of cold air.